I'll Be There Soon
by OverTheRainbowRaura
Summary: Austin remembers a few life changing text messages between Ally and him.


Rage pulsed through my veins as I walked through the crisp fall air. I angrily sat down on a park bench; I had no clue why I was here. I honestly didn't really care. I remembered yelling, old horrid memories being brought back to life. I shot a text to Ally, I always texted her when I needed to say something, even when she would never reply. Text messages were more than words to me, more than a brightly lit screen of characters. They meant a lot to me, because not only these words you can feel, but you can see them too, literally. I remember the day I scored her number, by 'her' I meant the most beautiful human being in the world, Ally Dawson.

"Hey Ally!" She was working, as usual.

"Hey Austin, what's up?" She turned her head, smiling at my presence.

"Nothing much, actually…" I sighed taking a deep breath as I returned to my sentence, "I was wondering if you… maybe wanted to go see a movie with me?" Sheepishly I smiled. I felt a tiny blush dance across my face. A light laugh escaped her lips,

"What time?" As she flashed her pearly smile my insides fluttered,

"Uh… anytime works for me!" The word 'me' came out as a rather, squeal.

"Well, I can close the shop early if you want. We were slow today anyways, so how about in twenty minutes?" She stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to where I was standing, "does that sound alright?" She placed her hand on my shoulder causing a shiver to run down my arm. If only she knew the affect she had on me.

"Yeah, that would be great." She bit her lip and returned to the backside of the counter.

"Ally, I'm going to go change because… my shirt is all… sticky! Yeah. So why don't I give you my number and you can send me yours. Then I'll text you when I'm coming!" I nodded my head; hopefully she would fall for this horrible attempt of a lie. Then again it was Ally; she caved to a lot of things.

"Sure, here's a piece of paper." She bent down to grab the notepad, "just write it right there." Pointing to the small line I raised my eyebrows towards her.

"Um, Ally? I need a pencil." I bit the insides of my cheeks to try to stop myself from letting a laugh escape.

"Oh. Ha!" She threw a pencil on the counter, "here." I began to write my number on the top of the paper. Finishing I set the pencil down and slapped my hands on the counter.

"OK! I'm all done!" She looked down at my neatly written numbers.

"Well then, it's a date!" She smiled and returned back to work. My stomach exploded with a tingling sensation, I loved it. Walking out of the store I pumped my fist into the air and yelled a rather loud kind of whoop. I had just scored Ally Dawson's number.

Arriving home I sprinted to my room, time to dress to impress. I wiggled my eyebrows to give it an effect. Throwing clothes around, I couldn't find my red jacket, great. _Bzzz._ My phone vibrated on my dresser. Giddily I leaped towards the structure and snatched my phone. Unknown number. _Ally._ Opening the message I read what she had to say,

'_Hey Austin, it's Ally. I'm ready whenever you are.' _

Smiling I decided to save this message, since it was the first message she would ever send me, hopefully there would be more.

Laughing lightly at the old memory I looked at the grass, I had been watching happy couples stroll by while replaying that memory. Silently I wished I could have my other half back.

"Hey Austin can you grab that drumstick please? Dez decided he wanted to be an Olympian and throw a javelin, so I guess drumsticks are what he practiced with." Quickly she explained why the entire store was a disaster. Laughing at my best friends' randomness I collected the drumstick and took it over to Ally.

"Here," giving the stick to her I checked my phone, "oh my god Ally I have to go, it's already 12:02. My parents are going to kill me." She turned around and grabbed my wrist before I could walk out of the store. After our first date things have been getting a bit intimate between us, we were let's just say… closer. The thing is we never became official after that date, beats me why.

"Wait, Austin." She flipped out her phone and texted something to someone, confused I raised my eyebrows. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight before I could question what was going on.

"Ally what's going on?" Placing my hands around her waist I hugged back just as tightly, couldn't argue with this. She sighed, just then my phone vibrated. I moved one of my hands from her hip keeping my left hand around her. I unlocked my phone and up popped a text, from Ally? Pulling away slightly I read the text. My heart stopped, my breath hitched, I dropped my phone on the floor.

'_Kiss me goodnight.'_

That one text had caused everything I was feeling right then and there. Mouth agape I turned my head to find Ally shyly looking down at the floor with a full on blushed face. I cannot believe she had the courage to text me that, I was so proud of her.

"Hey, don't look down, don't be shy." I tilted her chin up with my index finger searching her glossed chocolate eyes for whatever she was feeling right now.

"But, Austin I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I was just so into the mom-" I removed my hand from her hip and put one hand on her cheek, stroking her face with my thumb, I captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She stiffened for a quick second and then finally melted into my embrace. Her lips were soft and had a lingering taste of vanilla; I felt them rise against my mine.

"You're really something Austin Monica Moon." She whispered. I could feel her words whisk across my own lips.

"Just like you Ally Dawson just like you."

I smiled, she was literally perfection. The park had slowly begun to empty as night approached; I grabbed my jacket and gently put it on, the red jacket I had been looking for the night of our first date. I fingered the small rip on the sleeve as mind began to swim with memories, good and bad, most of them involving sweet midnight texts and 'good morning sunshine's'. I buried my head in my hands and took myself back to one of the rather happy memories I had with her.

"Ally c'mon!" Pulling her along, we made our way to the beach.

"Austin… I am not an athlete, like you." She panted heavily.

"I don't go to the gym so I have no clue where you got the idea that I work out or even do what athletes do," I raised my eyebrows pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it on the sun fried sand. Her eyes wandered down my toned stomach. I cockily smiled and raised my arms up to flex, "you just can't get enough of this non-athlete can you?" She scoffed. Pushing me away she mirrored my actions and stripped to her small black floral bikini. This time I widened my eyes and took a hungrily look at her. _Beautiful. _

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has a _small_ obsession with staring." She placed her hand on her hip.

"Well then. Now you get a little _treat _for back talking Austin Moon." I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the water.

"Austin let me down!" She playfully beat her small fists against my chest.

"Sweetheart, my body is made of steel." Wiggling my eyebrows I stopped at the edge of the water. Ally had stopped attempting to fight me and replaced that notion with wrapping her arms around my neck, tight.

"You're going in with me, because I'm not letting go." She softly murmured. Right then I almost let her escape. Resisting the urge I waded into the frigid ocean water.

"Sounds like a plan." Sloppily pecking her on the cheek I took in a breath and quickly sunk into the water. Goosebumps immediately formed on my skin. I started feeling bad I took her with me. Resurfacing with Ally still clinging to me I began to inhale air once again.

"It's freezing! What were you thinking!?" Snuggling closer to my chest she timidly lifted her legs and positioned them around my waist.

"That was fun Ally! It's so cold but it was so fun!" She rolled her eyes as I goofily smiled.

"OK, yeah it was kind of fun, but can we get out. I'm literally frozen." I looked at her slightly blue lips as my eyes narrowed.

"Yeah we can. Why don't we stay for the sunset?" She stiffened. _I thought she liked the sunset?_

"Austin! Oh no, this isn't happening!" Worry filled her innocent doe eyes. I hated when she looked at me like this.

"What do you mean?" My heart started to beat rapidly, had I done something wrong?

"When you grabbed me, I had my phone in my hand, and now, it's not… in my hand." I tried not to laugh but I couldn't cage it inside me. Her eyebrows knitted together,

"I'm not kidding Austin! I have everything in that phone!" Lifting her up a bit I replied,

"Everything as in one thousand pictures of me?" Rolling her eyes she took my hands and removed them from her thighs.

"I'm not kidding; I need to find it, what happens if it's in the water!" Raising her arms wildly into the air I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's ok, we'll do our best and try to find your phone, and I can even call it if you want?" She moved her head away from my chest and looked at me with eyes full of laughter.

"You know that won't help right?" Stifling a laugh I grabbed her by the waist and lead her back to our towel.

"Can we still look for it, at least for like five minutes?" She picked up the towel and began to dry herself off.

"Yeah, we can, but then can we watch the sunset?" I begged, bringing out my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes we can." Quietly she replied.

"OK, when do you last remember having your phone." She shrugged,

"I guess when you carried me into the water." I pulled out my phone and shot her a text, '_Come out come out wherever you are.' _Laughing she snatched my phone from my grasp.

"Really, Austin?" Chucking my device towards the sand I gasped.

"Does somebody want to go back into the water?" I smirked, earning a playful glare from Ally.

"Austin can we just please try to find it?" I looked away for a second,

"Ally, we aren't going to find it. I can replace your phone with a new one." I offered.

"No Austin It's fine really." She slammed her hands to her sides. "I just didn't want to lose this phone."

"It's ok, you'll have a new one soon, but this time you're asking for my number." I winked causing her to playfully punch me.

"Can we just watch the sunset now?" I nodded grabbing her hand, not forgetting to grab my phone and shoot her old phone one last text,

'_Goodbye.'_

I removed my head from my hands remembering why I was here. My parents had been fighting, again. I had ran out of that battle zone as fast as I could, but for some reason I ended up on this bench. I had sat here for a while thinking about nothing in particular when Ally just decided to make her way into my mind and bring back every good and bad memory we had together. I sighed. Running my hand through my blonde sweaty hair, I looked around. The street lights had already awoken. Another memory had also.

It was cold, very cold. She was wearing a dress, a very small dress.

"Ally, I told you I'm sorry!" Our second date. A horrible second date.

"Just, don't." She waved her hands at me, continuing to walk.

"I said I was sorry. My parents didn't mean a thing!" I reached for her wrist. She pulled away.

"You said they liked me! You _lied._" We were standing under a street lamp, as if god was shining a spot light on us, and us only. Her face had hurt written all over it. Guilt coursed through my body.

"They do like you, but right now my family is really messed up." I closed my eyes. _I was the one messed up. _Her face was emotionless.

"My family is really messed up too." She took a step towards me. My breathing became heavy.

"We're all messed up." Her eyes softened, only a second ago she was at least five feet away from me. I looked down, two feet.

"Especially us." My voice was low and husky. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. We both knew what was going to happen next. I ran up to her, she met me half way. Pulling her into me she cupped my face and brought her lips to mine. My heart lifted, butterflies clashed in my stomach. Every time I kissed Ally, it felt like my first kiss all over again. It felt refreshing. I gripped her waist harder; I wanted her to be as close to me as I could get her. She stood on her tippy toes, struggling to reach my height. I lifted her a little until she was standing on my toes. Her hands had slowly moved to the back of my neck, drawing lazy shapes across my skin.

"Austin…" She breathed on my lips. I shuddered,

"Ally…" My own words danced across her lips.

"What are we… doing?" I captured her lips once more before pulling away and nuzzling my nose against hers affectionately.

"Being messed up." I gently let her step off of my feet. I never took my eyes away from hers, I was lost. In her eyes, her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you." The words tumbled out of her lips rushed and nervous. I didn't care. It was the first time she had ever said that to me. I embraced her.

"Ally Dawson, I love you too. More than you will ever know." I looked down at her. She looked up at me. We were messed up alright, but we were Austin and Ally. We were meant to be, and I knew that I would never leave Ally. We were soul mates. We were best friends. We were in love. I slowly let her go. Her confused eyes examined my face.

"Let's get out of here." I bent down motioning her to jump on my back.

"Sounds great." She obeyed. I pulled out my phone, 11:12. We had all the time in the world right now. I sent her a text; it was kind of our thing now. Hearing her laugh lightly I knew she had gotten my question. _'Where do you want to go?' _

_ 'Anywhere, as long as I'm with you.'_

A sudden burning sensation ignited inside me. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I knew once I cried I wouldn't be able to stop. I sighed. This is what happened.

December 29th, 3:17am. Ally and I had been texted all night.

'_Do you want to do something?'_

I know. It was early, still dark outside. I was crazily in love with her. I wanted her with me all the time, I wanted to be able to touch her anytime I desired, look at her anytime I felt like it. I was so stupid to text her. Four minutes and two seconds is when she had replied to my text. 3:56am.

'_I'll be there soon._'

She didn't even have to say 'yeah' for me to understand her. A huge grin had spread across my face. This was going to be awesome. We could finally have some Austin and Ally time. My smile only grew as I quietly walked downstairs. I opened the door slowly; the cold morning air met my face as I stepped onto my porch. I was going to wait for her. Sitting down I rubbed my chilled arms. Only living about five blocks away I knew it wouldn't take her very long, but it did. I waited. My eyelids grew heavy around 4:00am. Maybe she had fallen asleep. It's fine I'll just text her later. I stood up and grabbed the door handle. Trudging through my house up to my room I frowned. She wouldn't just bail on me without letting me know. My eyes widened. I ran downstairs attempting to grab my jacket. It refused and clung onto the coatrack. I tugged harder hearing a small _rip._ Shrugging it off I pulled it over my body and exited the house. Ally where were you?

I ran, all the way to her house. Taking short cuts through people's backyards.

I scaled all of her three steps. I banged on the door, not caring how early it was. My phone started to vibrate, Ally.

"Hello, Ally?" I said eagerly waiting for the response.

"Yes, hello is this Austin? Austin Moon?" A deep voice filled my ears. I blinked slowly. Mr. Dawson opened the door.

"Why are you here this early?" I held my finger up to him, receiving an annoyed expression.

"Yes this is Austin, who is this?" I breathed heavily.

"This is Officer Howell." His voice grew serious.

"What happened, where's Ally!?' Now yelling into my phone Mr. Dawson's eyes grew wide in confusion. He cleared his throat.

"Ally was found in a car accident about a half an hour ago."

A muffled sob escaped my throat. I remember dropping to my knees. Mr. Dawson had asked me what happened, and where was his daughter. I told him. We cried together. My eyes burned. The next few days had been bad, but her funeral was the worst. By far.

I arrived early to the church we were holding the ceremony at. I needed a few minutes to myself. I had barely even walked through the doors and I had already released three tears. Slowly I walked entirely into the church, immediately spotting her coffin. I buried my face in my arm. There was no way I could even so much as glace at her. I did anyway. Looking down to her pale, yet beautiful face I swallowed the lump in my throat. She looked so peaceful with her arms gently crossed at her heart. Mr. Dawson had let me help him pick the outfit we wanted her to be last seen in. I chose a creamy pink simple dress. It complimented her complexion. I wanted to touch her. Bringing my hand down to hers I pulled back from her cold, dead touch. Where was my warm, alive Ally Dawson?

"No." I began to breath fast.

"Ally no!" This time I let the tears fall from my eyes. My Ally was gone. Gone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wrapped my hand loosely around hers. Memories began to rush at me at full force, all of our kisses, bad hair days, cuddling, and text messages. Everything. I brought my head down to rest on her no longer beating heart. She was too cold.

"Why did you leave me Ally?" I whispered. I knew she couldn't reply, but I kept talking anyway,

"I loved you so much; you were my everything, my life. Now you're gone. You took my life with you. I know people say you're in a better place but I wish that better place could be in my arms, safe and _warm." _Lifting my head I looked at her face. I took my shaking hand and glided my fingers across her skin. She was still my Ally Dawson. She would always be. My face was hot with fresh sticky tears. I glanced at the inside of her coffin, we had put everything inside of it she would need, her songbook, a few peach roses, Dougie the dolphin (I had contributed), a pen so she could write back to us what heaven was like. I even put her phone in there. _Her phone. _I grabbed mine from my pocket, selecting Ally's name.

"Please, wait for me." I said aloud.

_'I'll be there soon.'_

**Hello! Well first off thanks for reading! I'm super new with this whole process but hey I'll learn. This is actually my first uploaded fic to . I have a few other stories on Wattpad but this is so different! Thank you for taking your time to read. Hope you enjoyed! Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way.**


End file.
